


Neglect to Obey

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Crying, Dom Dean, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s out of the house for the day, so that gives Sam hours to do as he pleases. Obviously, he knows there are still rules he has to follow. He can’t come, he’s not allowed to put on clothes besides something to keep him warm, and he has to wear his collar.<br/>Sam neglects to do all of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neglect to Obey

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean’s out of the house for the day, so that gives Sam hours to do as he pleases. Obviously, he knows there are still rules he has to follow. He can’t come, he’s not allowed to put on clothes besides something to keep him warm, and he has to wear his collar.

Sam neglects to do all of those things. In the morning he puts on a pair of sweatpants and walks down the stairs to eat some of Dean’s cereal, the expensive kind he never actually eats, but buys despite it.

Sam loves it, but Dean never lets him have more than a few spoonfuls.

He eats two bowls and decides it’s time for a shower afterwards.

He’s never left at home alone very often, most of Dean’s work can be done in his office down the hall from the bedroom, and Sam has a mat on the floor he sits on at Dean’s feet when he’s working, to suck his cock or warm it in his mouth, to be a good boy like he always is.

Right now, however, he doesn’t want to be good.

It’s not like he’s going to be caught doing any of this, he’s removed all evidence thus far, and he doesn’t plan to leave anymore behind than he has to.

He strokes his cock leisurely and starts to pick up the pace when it starts to feel really good. He thumbs over his nipples and trails his warm palm down his chest, lets the water cascade down around him, and then --

“Get out of the shower right now,” Dean growls, and his gaze snaps up. Guilt makes his erection flag almost immediately, and he does as he’s told, he ducks out of the shower to stand by his Dom. “Go the bedroom, I’m not talking to you right now.”

Sam opens his mouth, but Dean shoots a glare his way that shuts him right up. He's not supposed to be home right now, Sam wants to know why he's early, but he grabs a towel on the way out and dries himself off, avoids his cock and sits on the edge of the bed with his head down submissively.

Dean comes into the room visibly upset, and Sam shakes.

“I’m sor --”

“Don’t you dare apologize if it’s not sincere, Sam. Come here.” Dean sits on the chair and pats his lap. Sam knows what’s coming, and he’s not happy about it. This is why he never disobeys, always does as he’s told. He’s not a mouthy sub, he’s not bad at all, but when he is Dean will spank his ass bright red to remind him why he’s good, and why he shouldn’t be the opposite. They both don’t like it, but it’s necessary.

“Dean, please, don’t make me --”

“I’m not making you do anything, Sammy, you know you can back out if you like, but you’ve been a bad boy. Either a spanking, or you don’t get to come for a month, no ring or cage, that's my deal."

“A _month_?” Sam squeaks, and Dean nods.

“A whole month, and I will tease you the entire time. Fuck you nice and deep, but you won’t be able to come, Sam, not one drop.”

“I . . . Dean, that’s not fair, it’s already been two weeks, and --”

“If you go with the spanking you can come, Sam, I’ll let you.”

Sam _loathes_ spankings. When he can’t come he can hide it, he can adjust to that, but for at least a week after a good spanking he can’t sit without a pillow, and he walks funny, in a jagged line.

“Dean --”

“Choose now or I choose for you, and you’re not going to like what I chose either way, and neither am I.”

“Dean, I . . . I choose the spanking.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathes.

“Then come lay over my lap, Sammy.” Sam hesitates for only a moment before doing so. “I want you to count them, and only when you say stop will I, but at least ten.”

“One,” Sam says as Dean’s hand comes down on his right cheek. His nails dig into the meat of Dean’s thigh, and he slaps Sam a little harder the next time. “Two.”

By ten he’s a quivering mess, but he lets Dean keep going.

“Seventeen, eighteen. Dean, stop, stop,” gasps, and he swallows the spit pooling in his mouth. His ass burns in an unfamiliar way, and he shifts. He hisses when his cheeks brush together, and Dean coos. Tears pour over and drip down his cheeks. He hides his face on Dean’s thigh, hopes Dean doesn’t notice, but he does.

“Sammy? Are you okay?” He shakes his head. He was done at twelve. He has no idea why he let Dean go to seventeen. “Do you want more?” Sam shakes his head again.

Dean helps him to right himself, but he shifts uncomfortably every few seconds, and the tears are still making tracks down his cheeks. Dean wipes them away with the pad of his thumb.

“Come here,” Dean holds out his arms, and Sam falls into them. He cries into the crook of Dean’s neck until it’s not making him feel better anymore, but actually worse. His nose is running, and he knows his face is blotchy and red, and he’s not really crying anymore, but sobbing quietly, his chest shaking with every choppy inhale of air.

“Lay on your stomach on the bed, baby,” Dean murmurs, and Sam obeys. Cold hands covered in lotion touch his back, and Dean rubs circles into his skin until the burn goes away.

He massages up Sam’s back, and by the end of it Sam is rutting into the sheets a half-second away from coming.

“Come, Sammy, come on.” Sam orgasms with a cry into the sheets he has his fingers twisted up in. He tries not to move too far away from Dean’s hands, but his hips move of their own volition and he’s shifting up the bed little by little as come wets the mattress underneath him. “Good boy.”

Sam shudders at the praise and his eyelids slip closed.

“You’ve been so good for me, Sammy.” As Sam slumps Dean continues to rub his skin until he’s totally slack. “No more jerking off when I’m not around or coming when you’re not allowed, and maybe you won’t have to wait another two weeks to.”

Sam nods his head in understanding.

“Can do," he slurs.

“Good, because I have plans, and I’d like for you to be able to enjoy them fully, if you catch my drift.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
